


If It Wasn't For You

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: Fuckurt Trope Bingo, Fuckurt Week, Kurt crushing on Finn, Kurt's not out yet, M/M, Neither are Finn or Puck, No Glee Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a pothole and continued with a dish of brownies.  Kurt Hummel's found himself not only invited to dinner with his long time crush, Finn Hudson, but he's on his way up to Finn's bedroom.  Just when it seems like his life is working out a little for him, Kurt hits a pothole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Wasn't For You

Kurt looked up from his issue of Vogue as the bell above the door of the tire shop jangled. The woman who came in looked harried, tired, and seriously needed to update her wardrobe. In addition to that, her hair was falling out from its half ponytail, falling around her face, strands sticking to the oil and grease smudged along one cheek. He pushed the magazine away and grabbed a pen and the appointment book. “Welcome to Hummel Tires and Lube. How can I help you?” He plastered on his best customer smile. 

“Hi,” the woman smiled, her shoulders sagging slightly. “I hit one of those potholes, over by the hospital, and it flattened one of my tires.” 

“Okay,” Kurt drawled. “You need a tire. Were you able to drive in okay? Our tow driver is a little behind today so it will be at least an hour wait.” 

She shook her head. “Yes. I managed to get the spare on to drive here. But only barely. The rimmy thingy is mangled.” 

Kurt brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle a chuckle. “So probably a new rim in addition to a new tire. A wheel alignment would be recommended after an incident like that as well.” He started making notes on the work order. What size is your tire? We do carry some in stock. Mrs...” he trailed off, hoping to get the woman’s last name.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” the woman sighed softly before smiling. “Oh, it’s Mrs. Hudson, Carole Hudson. And I have no idea what size tire it is.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he stood up straighter, craning his neck to look out into the parking lot. “Hudson,” he repeated, writing down her name. “You’re not Finn’s mother are you?” Although a second glance at the woman told Kurt, she probably was. The same unfortunate fashion sense, warm eyes, and a welcoming smile.

Carole Hudson nodded. “Oh, are you friends with Finn? I swear he’s made so many friends since he’s started high school that I can’t keep track of them all.”

“Oh, uh, no,” Kurt coughed. “But everyone knows the star quarterback. Even if the team isn’t winning.” He looked down at the work order and then up at Carole and smiled. “Do you have a moment, Mrs. Hudson? I’m just going to pop into the back and get my dad.”

Kurt returned, dragging his father by the hand into the front office. “Dad, this is Mrs. Hudson. She’s going to need a new tire, probably a rim, and wheel alignment as well,” he explained gesturing to Carole. 

Burt stuck out his hand. “Burt Hummel, owner and proprietor of this fine establishment. What seems to be the problem?”

Carole shook Burt’s hand. “It’s all those potholes over by the hospital. I got a flat, and must have bent it or something because it was tough as nails to get the flat off and the spare on,” she explained with a shake of her head. 

Burt smiled, impressed. “Everyone should know how to replace a flat tire.”

“When you’re raising a kid on your own, you don’t have a choice,” Carole nodded. “I had to learn how to do things, or they just didn’t get done. I’m not about to shell out money I barely have when I can do it myself. No offense.”

“None taken. And I understand raising a kid on your own.” Burt looked over at Kurt. “It’s just been Kurt and me here for the last nine or so years after my wife, his mom, passed away.”

“Oh,” Carole gasped softly. “I’m so very sorry. For you both, and your loss.” She reached out, gently squeezing Burt’s shoulder, and reaching for Kurt’s hand. She gave it a squeeze as well.

“Mrs. Hudson is Finn’s mom,” Kurt explained. “The quarterback of the Titans.”

Burt’s eyes lit up. “Seems like a mighty fine boy you’ve raised there on your own. He’s a hell of a ball player; I played high school and college ball until an ankle injury the end of my junior year.” 

"Thank you," Carole murmured. "Even though he's head and shoulders bigger than everyone I always worry about him getting hurt, you know?" She adjusted the strap of her purse. "Hopefully football will lead him to college as well."

"It should," Burt affirmed. “I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth since roads like that help keep me in business, but they’re not good on cars or people.” He chuckled softly. “And one day someone is going to get hurt.” 

He pulled a rag from his pocket, wiping his hands, and moved towards Carole. “You’ve got a little something…” he said, one hand cupping the other side of her face while he wiped at the smudge of grease on her cheek.

“Oh,” Carole laughed nervously. “I’m sure I must look a mess right now.” She attempted to push her hair back off her face. 

“You look fine,” Burt said. “Did you check to see if we have Mrs. Hudson’s tire size in stock Kurt?”

“Carole,” she interjected. “Please, call me Carole.” She put her hands up to her face sheepishly. “And no, I’m afraid Kurt wasn’t able to check because I don’t know what size my tires are.”

"Let's go check out your car then." His hand moved to the small of Carole's back guiding her out of the shop. "I'll be able to figure out how to get you moving on again."

Kurt watched the interaction with a smile on his face. Normally he didn't like the thought of his father with another woman; forgetting his mother. But when that other woman was also mother to one of the cutest boys in school, Kurt could learn to live with it. Especially if things went well enough that he'd have to learn to live with them. 

He could picture it already. He and Finn bickering over the bathroom in the morning. The jock showering while he stood at the mirror doing his morning moisturizing routine. Kurt felt his cheeks redden, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts when the door jangled again. His father and Carole were laughing as they entered the shop again. 

“Let me see that work order for Carole,” Burt said, holding out his hand for the clipboard. “At least with the spare, you can get around until your new tire gets in. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of days.” He jotted down a couple of things and then looked up. “Now, if I can just have a contact number for you, so I can call you when the tire arrives, that would be great.”

Carole’s cheeks pinkened as she rattled off her phone number. Although he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with the number, Kurt quickly began reciting it off in his head. “Sure, call me whenever. I mean, even if it’s not about my tire, and about being a single parent to a teenage boy or something.”

Burt nodded his head. “Sounds good, Carole. See you in a couple of days.” 

“Daaaaaddd,” Kurt hissed once Carole’s car had driven away. “I think she likes you.”

“Oh, you do, do you? When did you become and expert on women liking men?” he teased. 

Kurt shrugged, his cheeks flushing with color. “I’m in high school now dad; which is basically just hormones and homework.” 

Burt tilted his head, looking at his son. “You’ve never once shown interest in any woman I’ve been interested in since your mother has died. In fact, you’ve been disinterested at best.” He folded his arms over his chest. “What’s so special about Carole?”

“I don’t know dad,” Kurt offered. “Maybe because she’s nice, and seems normal, which for Lima is a plus. And you seemed to get along right away.”

Burt clapped his son on the shoulder as he headed back into the shop. “If you say so, son. We’ll see how it goes when she comes back for her tire. Make sure you get that ordered, plus the list of parts on my desk before we close up for the day.” 

~~~

As it turned out, Kurt didn’t have to wait for Carole’s tire to come in, Carole returned to the tire shop the next day with glass baking dish covered with foil. 

“Did I accidently call you?” Kurt asked. “Because your tire isn’t in yet.”

“Oh, no I know that,” Carole laughed. “Finn and Noah begged me to make brownies for them last night. And I snuck a couple for you and your father.” She passed the dish to Kurt. “A thank you. For being so nice yesterday.”

Kurt quickly reviewed their interaction the day before. Either Mrs. Hudson usually received crappy service or she’d wanted to come back and see his dad. He raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m sure we’ll enjoy them.” When Carole didn’t make a move to leave, Kurt went to the door into the shop and hollered for his dad. 

Burt smiled, shaking his head when he spotted Carole in the front office. “Don’t tell me another pothole,” he laughed. 

Kurt pushed the plate towards his dad. “Mrs. Hudson brought brownies. A thank you for being so nice.”

“Really?” Burt asked, as he pulled off the tin foil and popped a chocolatey square into his mouth. He moaned sinfully. “Oh my God Carole! These are...incredible.”

Carole’s cheeks flamed red. “Thank you. I know Finn and his friend Noah enjoy them.” 

Kurt reached over, grabbing one and taking a tentative bite. It was actually quite good. “Cocoa powder or chocolate bits?” he asked, taking another bite. 

“Chocolate bits,” Carole replied. “If I keep cocoa powder in the house Finn will make hot chocolate all the time, with half a can each time. Or sprinkle it over his morning cereal.”

Kurt couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. 

Burt picked up the dish. “Thanks for the brownies Carole, but I have to get back to work.” 

“Of course,” Carole nodded. “I hope you both enjoy them.” She turned and walked out of the front office while Burt returned to the shop. 

 

~~~

“I washed Carole’s dish so we could return it on the way home,” Kurt informed Burt as they buckled in and pulled out of the tire shop parking lot. 

“You know where she lives?” Burt asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Kurt studied the road, not making eye contact with his dad. “Finn is one of the most popular boys at school. Isn’t it one of the rules of high school to know where the popular kids live?”

“Right,” Burt voiced. 

Kurt rattled off the address and gave his father a brief set of directions. 

Burt pulled up in front of a smallish green bungalow with yellow trim and a yellow fence around it. “I guess this is it.” He took the dish from Kurt and walked up to the door.

Kurt watched with amusement as his father shifted from foot to foot until the door opened. Part of him had hoped Finn would answer the door, if for no other reason than to catch a glimpse of the tall, quarterback. Instead Carole answered, taking the dish from his father and the two of them talking animatedly for a few moments. Burt returned to the car with a smile on his face, opening the door and reaching in to grab the keys from the ignition. 

“C’mon, Carole’s invited us in for dinner,” Burt explained. “She’s made a big pan of lasagna, and she has the stuff to make a salad, and garlic bread.” He looked at Kurt. “I figure it’s gotta be better than the take out I was going to order since it’s my night to cook.” 

Kurt stared at his father and shook his head. Surely he didn't hear things right. He'd been invited into Finn Hudson’s home. He was going to have dinner with Finn Hudson. He swallowed down his nerves. “Okay,” he squeaked. Glancing down at his clothes, Kurt suddenly wished he’d worn something a little dressier to school today. 

“Are you okay Kurt?” Burt asked as they walked to the door.

Kurt nodded. “Sure. I’m… it’s just, Finn’s really popular dad. And I’m… well, not.”

Burt clapped his son on the shoulder. “Well Carole is a perfectly fine woman, and Finn seems like a pretty good kid. I don’t imagine he’s going to complain about high school popularity during dinner.”

Kurt let out a breath. He sure hoped his dad was right. 

The door was already partially open, so Burt rapped lightly on it and entered. Immediately Kurt could smell the food in the oven, and in the kitchen he could hear water running. When he and his father entered the kitchen, Carole was wearing the same clothes as earlier, only now she had an apple print apron overtop. Her hands were submerged in soapy water as she washed and rinsed dishes, placing them in a drying rack on the counter. 

“Here, let me help you with those,” Kurt gestured to the dishes. “Just tell me where to get a dish towel.”

Carole waved a soapy hand at him. “Your father and I can handle these. You boys can do the after dinner dishes.” She handed a towel to Burt. “Go on upstairs. Finn’s room is the first on the left. He and Noah are up there, probably playing their video games or whatever.” 

Kurt let out a shaky breath and nodded his head, his feet propelling him towards the staircase. He couldn’t believe it, he was in Finn’s house, on the way up the stairs to Finn’s bedroom. Finn’s bedroom. He paused on the steps, running his hands quickly over his hair, and then his clothes, smoothing out any wrinkles. Kurt wished he had a mint in his pocket, but he rarely carried anything in his pockets, and despite the rumors at school, he was not an old lady. 

The door to Finn’s room was cracked just a sliver, but he couldn’t hear anything. Not the sounds of a video game, although they could be wearing headsets, but not even the sounds of fingers frustratingly pressing on controllers. He did hear a breathy gasp, and then a low soft rumble of Finn’s name. Kurt pushed the door open tentatively, his eyes going wide as he let out a startled gasp of his own. Finn was laying on his bed, Noah Puckerman on top of him. Finn’s legs were wrapped around Puck’s thighs, holding the other boy in place. From his vantage point, Kurt could see Noah had one side of Finn’s tee shirt hiked up, his fingers running up and down the side of Finn’s body as they kissed. 

“Oh my God!” Kurt exclaimed, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth. 

Two pairs of eyes turned to focus on him, dark with lust, but widening in disbelief. Puck turned back to Finn. “What the fuck is Hummel doing here?”

“I don’t know!” Finn exclaimed, unwrapping his legs from Puck and pushing the other boy off him. Puck settled at the end of the bed; Finn shuffled up towards the pillows.

“I’m so sorry. So, so sorry,” Kurt whispered, turning to leave the room. 

Puck’s hand wrapped around his elbow before he could go anywhere. “Shut the door.”

Kurt tried to move, but Puck’s grip was strong. “Let me go,” he whispered. 

“You don’t have to go,” Puck clarified. “But you need to shut the door.” 

“He doesn’t?” Finn asked softly, sounding about as confused as Kurt felt. 

Kurt lightly pushed the door closed and turned back to the two football players. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I … I didn’t know.” He slipped from Puck’s grip and leaned back against the door.

“No one does,” Puck shrugged. “Not really anyone’s business, you know.” His eyes met Kurt’s. “You gonna say something about it?” 

Kurt shook his head wildly. “Nooooo. Who would believe me?”

“That pretty much sums it all up right there,” Puck agreed. “So what are you doing here Hummel? Apart from realizing not everyone at McKinley is straight and narrow?” 

“Yeah, how’d you even know where I live? And what are you doing here?” Finn asked again. “Do I even know you?” 

Kurt’s heart sank. Even more than it had moments ago when he’d walked in to see his crush making out with another guy. “No, you probably don’t,” he mumbled. 

“Dude, it’s Hummel,” Puck explained. “Kurt Hummel. His dad owns the tire shop.” At Finn’s blank stare, Puck rolled his eyes. “The other day, I locker checked him, and you gave me heck for it.” 

“Oh yeah… him,” Finn finally said, his head nodding. “That wasn’t cool at all Puck.” He turned to Kurt. “Your dad owns the tire shop? You guys helped mom with her flat yesterday.”

“You know I don’t like it when other people look at you,” Puck shrugged. “And I’m not allowed to body check the girls that do it.” He looked at Kurt. “That still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here at Finn’s house. In Finn’s room.”

“Carole dropped by some brownies at the shop today. We returned the dish, and she invited us in for dinner,” Kurt explained. “Your mother sent me up here. She thinks you guys were playing video games or something.”

Finn groaned, running his hands through his hair. “I told you it totally sounded like mom had a crush on the tire guy, Dude.” His foot nudged Puck. 

“Yeah, well it’s probably not unrequited either,” Kurt mumbled.

“What does that mean?” Finn asked. 

“It means I think he likes her too.”

Finn shuffled closer to Puck on the bed. “Lucky for you, Carole is a pretty good cook,” Puck offered. “She makes a great lasagna. It’s one of my favorite meals to be over here for.”  
“Are you going to rat us out?” Finn asked. 

Kurt tilted his head. “I already said I wouldn’t. Besides, it’s like Puck said, who’s going to believe me.” He spread his hands out, gesturing at the boys in front of him. “Two of the most popular guys in the school, two football players, are gay.”

“Bi,” Puck clarified. “I’m bisexual. And Finn’s…”

Finn shrugged. “I’m undecided. I like girls; I like Puck. But I’m not sure I like guys equally.” He shook his head. “But I didn’t mean at school. I mean with my mom.” His eyes met Kurt’s, pleading. “You’re not going to tell her are you? Or your dad?”

Kurt smiled softly. “No. I’m not going to rat you out.” He looked at the two boys in front of him. “Because if I did, that would be outing the two of you. And it’s no one’s place to out someone else. Even when it’s obvious.” He blew out a breath and let himself slide down the door to the floor. “Everyone deserves to come out on their own terms.”

“Everyone,” Puck agreed.


End file.
